


Falling

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [50]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Foursome, Crossover, ExJ, F/M, GxC, JxC, Kate Lives, Lie to NCIS, M/M, Other, foursomeverse, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Cal struggles with unruly feelings.Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.





	Falling

* * *

_**Falling** _

* * *

 

"I think she really reminds him of Kelly."

"What?" Cal practically jumps out of his skin when Gillian sits down next to him. He didn't mean to sit here watching his daughter with Gibbs, and he certainly didn't mean to get found out, but he was apparently well caught up in it. In his defence, it's really bloody cute.

Gillian nudges him gently, and her smile is soft. "Kelly. His daughter, you remember?"

"Oh." Of course he does. How do you forget something like that? "Yeah, I s'pose," he says.

"I'm so glad you're so generous with Emily."

"Me?"

Gillian nudges him again. "You are, you know. You've always shared her with me and now you share her with Kate and with Jethro. It means a lot. Especially to Jethro."

Cal swallows hard but doesn't answer, doesn't know how.

"Have you two ever talked about that? Properly, I mean?"

Cal shakes his head. He's never dared broach the subject. He notices, of course he does - he's been noticing for ages, since Emily was charming Gibbs with her stumbling attempts at Russian and it was just giving Cal warm fuzzies rather than grabbing him by the throat and reminding him his little 'man crush' has got seriously out of control.

But it's not something he's touching with a barge pole. How do you bring up the worst thing that ever happened to someone?

"Maybe you should."

He shakes his head even harder. Not bloody likely. He'd be way out of his depth.

Gillian just laughs softly and slips an arm around his waist. "He wouldn't mind, you know. He'd share Kelly and Shannon with you too if you asked him." She pauses. "He likes you."

Cal blushes, his cheeks flaming hot, and curses himself for it. Some days it feels like there's an all out war between his brain, which is desperately trying to pretend everything's cool and there's nothing weird or confusing going on, and the rest of his body, which is trying to betray him at every opportunity. Honestly, it's bloody unfair.

(Quite what to make of the way Gillian just seems inordinately entertained by it all, Cal has no idea.)

They sit and watch as Gibbs and Emily talk, as Emily makes Gibbs laugh aloud, as Gibbs writes something down for her in the little notebook that's become both their Russian textbook and a record of the unlikely friendship between them. Then Gibbs signs something, hands fluid and expressive, and it's Emily's turn to laugh out loud. It really is painfully adorable to see the pair of them enjoying one another so much.

Gillian chuckles again and nuzzles her head down into Cal's shoulder, her arm tightening around him. He leans in to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you," he murmurs.

"I know," she says, amusement in her voice. "I love you, too."

He rests his cheek on her hair and they both instinctively snuggle in closer as they watch Cal's daughter and his friend (crush, source of intense confusion and embarrassment) talk and sign and laugh. He sighs. At least Gillian apparently doesn't mind that he's so bloody confused about Gibbs, and finds the whole thing funny rather than grounds to dump him. Thank goodness for small mercies, really.

One of these days, surely, he'll figure out exactly how to deal with it. In the meantime, he'll lean on Gillian and be thankful every day he somehow got this amazing woman to fall in love with him.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
